1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container device used in a vehicle, and more specifically relates to a container device having a power source for imparting motion to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various well-known container devices which are disposed in a retainer fixed to an instrument panel or the like of a vehicle. The container is slidably held by the retainer for example, the container can be a smoking ashtray box, a box for holding small objects or coins, or a slidable control box for the operation of an air conditioner, etc. Container devices equipped with a power source, for example, motors for driving the box in a sliding direction of the box are also known. For instance, unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO No. 59-81397. Such a container device, an ashtray device in the above publication, is very convenient for use because the box can be automatically moved, sliding the box in and out, by the driving force of the power source.
In a conventional container device used in a vehicle, which has a power source for driving the box, the power source is provided at a position on a retainer side, a fixed member side, or a position projecting outwardly, in a lateral or lower direction, from the box. Driving force transmission means is provided between the power source and the box.
However, in a conventional container device as described above, the power source is located so as to project in a lateral or lower direction from the device. Thus, the outer size of the entire device becomes large and the outer shape of the device tends to become a shape difficult to assemble into a panel, etc. If the size of the entire device is restricted to a size smaller than a certain size in order to prevent the device from becoming too big, there occurs a problem since the capacity of the box becomes too small. Moreover, since the power source projects from the device, there often occurs a problem in that the space around the power source can not be efficiently utilized and the space becomes a dead space.
On the other hand, an ashtray device used in a vehicle is known wherein an ash box and a cigar lighter are positioned in the same retainer and the ash box and the cigar lighter can be simultaneously extended. FIG. 12 shows an example of such an ashtray device. In this device, outer case 101 is slidably held by retainer 102. Inner case 103 substantially constituting an ash box and cigar lighter 104 are attached in the outer case. Thus the inner case and the cigar lighter simultaneously appear when the outer case is drawn from the retainer.
Such an ashtray device is very convenient not only for use but also for assembly of the device into a vehicle or for parts control because the device can be treated as one part already assembled. Moreover, since the cigar lighter 104 is covered by a front plate 105 of the outer case 101 when the outer case is put in the retainer 102, the design of an instrument panel or the like of a vehicle can be simplified.
However, in the above type ashtray device, since the size of the space required for the location of the cigar lighter 104 in the direction 106 of sliding of the outer case 101 normally may be smaller than the size of an ash box in the same direction, the space 107 in back of the cigar lighter tends to become a dead space and the space can not be effectively utilized.